


A Culinary Interlude.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is more shocked than Severus Snape when Harry Potter approaches him to discuss... mashed potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Culinary Interlude.

**Title** : _**A Culinary Interlude**_ _ **.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 388: Fantastic beasts.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ No one is more shocked than Severus Snape when Harry Potter approaches him to discuss... mashed potatoes.  
 

_**A Culinary Interlude.** _

_'_ _Stay cool. Don't babble. You can do this_ _._ _'_ Harry reminded himself just as a sleepy-eyed, pajama-clad Severus Snape opened the door, rendering him temporarily insane.  
“OMG! I'm toast.”

”Excuse me?”

“You may think I'm as sexy as mashed-potatoes, but... you actually _like_ mashed-potatoes.”

Severus blinked.  
“What?”

“You're one of those fantastic beasts who can turn a man's knees to jelly with a single, heated look and I...”

“Let me guess... You're jelly, too.”

Potter looked stricken.  
“I'm sorry, Severus. I thought...

“Wait, Po...-Harry. I... __adore_..._ mashed-potatoes.”

Harry beamed.  
“Really?”

Severus kissed him tenderly.  
“Yes. I love toast and jelly, too...”

 

 


End file.
